dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Stone (Prime Earth)
: Origin]] Victor Stone was a high school athlete at odds with his brilliant scientist father Silas Stone. Vic is caught in an explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs when a nearby Father Box detonates. His father saves his life by using experimental technology to turn him into a cyborg. He, along with Dr. T. O. Morrow and Dr. Sarah Charles, enter the Red Room in S.T.A.R. Labs, which contains advanced technology from around the world. Dr. Stone injected his son with nanites and began installing experimental robotic parts such as: a Promethean skin graft, Dr. Will Magnus' Responsometer, Professor Ivo's A-maze operating system, the classified and prototypical B-maze operating system, and Dr. Ryan Choi's White Dwarf Stabilizer. Vic's life is saved, and the energies from the Father Box are incorporated into his new form. This allows Vic to access the vast New Gods data library and discover Darkseid's true invasion plans. When Vic first woke up after the accident, he discovered he could not move his legs, and then later learned of his new robotic body. The Red Room was then attacked by a group of Parademons; before they could hurt Dr. Charles, Cyborg's defense system's reacts automatically kick in, causing his arm to shift into a sonic cannon and destroy the creatures, along with half the building. Vic, still in shock, asked his father what happened to him; his father told him that he couldn't let him die. Vic escaped through the hole in the wall, with his father's calls to stay falling on deaf ears. Later, while roaming the streets, Vic sees a woman being attacked by Parademons; while assisting her, he also absorbed some of the Parademon's components, giving him access to Boom Tube technology. This new ability automatically transports or teleports Victor to the site of a major battle, where he meets Aquaman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Superman and Wonder Woman while trying to control his new powers. In the middle of an alien invasion, he helps them fight Darkseid and his Parademon army. They work to take him down as a team, and Cyborg taps into the alien technology to close their portal after Superman hurls Darkseid back to Apokolips. This crisis leads humanity to finally accept super-heroes. Trinity War Vic receives a visual feed of the hero Shazam (Billy Batson) heading to the nation of Kahndaq. This leads Batman to reassemble the Justice League, along with a new recruit: the magic-wielding Zatanna. Together they travelled to Kahndaq to stop Shazam. After the supposed death of Doctor Light by Superman's hands in Kahndaq, Vic and the Martian Manhunter performed an autopsy to prove that the villain's death was not Superman's fault. Wonder Woman teams up with the Justice League Dark to go look for Pandora; Vic is among the heroes that remain at A.R.G.U.S., while the rest of the Justice League try and stop her. Victor was present when the Atom of Earth 3 informs Superman, Firestorm, and Element Woman of the true purpose behind the Justice League of America; she reveals that they were being spied on, which lead to them ending up in Kahndaq. When the Crime Syndicate of Earth 3 arrived on Prime Earth, Cyborg's body was taken over by a sentient computer virus. It rejects Vic's human body, and Green Lantern is forced to suspend him in green energy as Cyborg's body reforms as a complete humanoid, and introduces itself as Grid before unleashing heavy artillery blasts on everyone. Forever Evil After his organic body was rejected by Grid, Victor was taken to STAR labs by Batman and Catwoman to in hopes that Silas could help him. Silas was at first hesitant to turn his child once more to Cyborg, which Victor plead that he should stop protecting him and it was his decision to be transformed into Cyborg this time,he must help stop the Crime Syndicate.Cyborg's new armor was crafted after Victor told his father and to take him into the real red room, which he knew about since he went on-line for the first time.The armor was made slimmer since he rather to look more human like than a tank, Jump jets were install so he wouldn't rely solely on Boom tubes.He noted that being off-line; it was quiet wasn't being bombarded by information. Cyborg goes to enroll the assistance of Doctor Will Magnus so he could revive his metal men to help him fight against the Crime Syndicate. Magnus initially refuse to revive his Metal men as he deemed them failures, however Cyborg persuades him to do so. With the group once again revived and united they're leaded against The Grid who Cyborg lured away from the Watchtower.Grid summon the Secret society but they were quickly dispatched by the Metal Men under the command of Victor.Cyborg and Grid both enter the Digital world where they do fight with one another, Grid Initially had the under hand after using Victor's human side as his weakness, However Cyborg expresses that he has grasped his tech side and that he is the Bridge between Human and Technology and he controls the Digital Universe, severing the Grid's connection with the outside world Cyborg traps him inside the body. receiving Wonder Woman's Lasso of truth from Steve Trevor, Victor travels to fallen watchtower where he helps Batman utilization Wonder Woman's rope to free the Justice League groups from the Firestorm network. Injustice League | Powers = * : Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. :* : The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. :* The Grid: Vic alongside Batman created a program to prevent himself from being distracted while on duty, because he is constantly bombarded with endless influx data streaming into his system and that program selectively focus on high-priority items and filter out other received data, this app. helps him to create a complete database of every metahuman/superhuman on Earth. :* : Cyborg has optic, thermal and motion sensors just to name a few. :* : His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel while his outer body is laden with Promethium skin grafts. :* :* Superhuman Sensory Array: Due cybernetic enhancements stones five senses were increased to superhuman levels. :** :** :** :** Physiological/Medical Scanners :* : As his request Dr. Silas Stone installed Jump Jets so that wouldn't be so dependent of Boom Tubes. Apparently the Jump Jets provides the ability to super-jump over large distances. :* :* : Vic's cybernetics afford him greater strength than the average human and in some cases few extraterrestrials. Initially able to bench 5 tons at his peak, constant upgrades to his system has caused it to fluctuate over time. :* : unlike most technopaths Cyborg doesn't just simply manipulate the technology he focuses on, he assimilates it into himself as well as casts his own will into it enabling him to control and alter any form of machinery he comes in contact with. :** :** Cyberspace/Digiverse immersion :** : He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electric shockers, grappling hooks, winches and EMP pulse cannons. :** Fatherbox: During his transition into a Cyborg, Victor had assimilated a fatherbox from Darkseid's invading forces. :*** Boom-Tubes :**** Hush-Tubes :*** Technomorphic Evolution: As stated while in combat with an adversary, Cyborgs xeno-tech is in a constant state of evolution subtly upgrading on its own without outside assistance. :**** : Cyborg showcases self-regenerative capabilities as not only are his technological parts able to reintegrate after destruction but recently reveals his damaged flesh is also regenerating beneath and around his cybernetic systems. :*** | Abilities = * : In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Stone possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170. * : Vic was an accomplished high school football player who was being scouted as well as winning many games for his school's team. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Cyborg has a Father Box integrated into his body he can open a Boom Tube extra-dimensional point-to-point travel portal to teleport him and his companions. However, when transporting groups his transporter can get overloaded, roughly one out of every 1,000 times, and ends up transporting all those teleported to Apokolips. | Links = * Cyborg article at Wikipedia * Cyborg article at Titanstower.com * Cyborg (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cyborg (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:Cyborgs Category:One Eye Category:African American Category:Mechanokinesis Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Mother Box/Appearances